


holiday break blues

by unspoken_code



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Femslash Minis, Fluff, Holding Hands, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspoken_code/pseuds/unspoken_code
Summary: Willow is feeling a little bit lonely when no one else is around at Hogwarts during the holidays.Luckily, Buffy Summers is there too.Written for the femslash-minis tumblr art/ficathon, with a combined prompt from chochang and theforestlesbian!





	holiday break blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for this, because this is the first femslash that I've really ever written and it's easier to write than I thought it would be. My tumblr is @nobodysbuttmonkey, so please hit me up so we can be friends! Many thanks to the prompters, chochang and theforestlesbian, for supplying the ideas, and thanks also to those who run @femslash-minis for the opportunity! I hope you enjoy.

. The Great Hall was empty the day after the beginning of the holidays. This suited Willow just fine. It was good to study elsewhere for a change, as opposed to the musty library or the dimly lit Slytherin common room. The loneliness of the place didn’t bother her at all. Not one bit. 

And anyways, it wasn’t like she didn’t have things to do. The school librarian Giles had loaned her some heavy tomes on the origins and development of Ancient Runes, so Willow was excited to work on that. Not to mention the miles of parchment due for Advanced Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was more than enough to keep Willow occupied during the entirety of the holidays.

So why did she feel so lonely? Willow was certainly used to her parents being absent during the holidays, and she was happy for her friends who could go home to their families. She was a little jealous, maybe, but she couldn’t really envy them much. Xander’s parents were not the best, especially his dad; Anya’s father was creepy at best and homicidal at worst, being a demon; and Cordelia’s parents were shallow and gave their daughter money instead of love. So no, thank you, Willow was fine without her family. 

Maybe it was the fact that Willow was in her sixth year. Her sixth year, and all she’d ever really had in terms of romantic experience was a brief awkward stint with Oz from Ravenclaw house and it was lukewarm at best. Since then, Willow had gone through a phase of self-introspection and come to the startling and relieving conclusion that the reason it sucked was because she didn’t even like guys, she liked girls. It made a hell of a lot of sense in hindsight. Willow wasn’t necessarily out to the entire school, but her friends knew and that was enough. And it was her sixth year and she had found not one (1!) girl she had wanted to date. Sure, there were cute girls, but most of them were depressingly straight. Case in question: the new girl, Buffy Summers, in Gryffindor. Even pushing aside the whole Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry, Willow was sure that Buffy was as straight as they came no matter how gorgeous she was. There are slim pickings for girls who like girls in a magical school in rural Scotland. Who knew?

Willow pushed this all to the back of her mind as she hunched herself over her books. If she wanted to beat out Amy Madison for the Head Girl spot next year, she had to be magically superior in every way. There was simply no time to think about girls during such a crucial period in Willow’s school career. Not if Willow wanted to-

But then there was a slight breeze with the scent of lemon and vanilla and Willow suddenly wanted far different things than studying. In contrast with her lithe appearance, Buffy Summers herself ungracefully dropped onto the bench right next to Willow. Right next to Willow. Willow’s head ceased communicating with her body and she found it difficult to breathe. Buffy Summers! 

 

“Hey Wills, whatcha working on?” Buffy asked cheerfully. This was… odd. Buffy and Willow had only spoken a handful of times over the past year because of their respective Houses, so why was she coming over now?

“Uh… hey,” Willow greeted. “Nothing much, really. Why are you here, during break?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Buffy chirped. Then her demeanor sobered a little bit. “Well, my mom has this new boyfriend Ted, and I don’t really like him that much. So I’d just rather stay here. I heard you were staying too, so that helped.”

Willow’s heart fluttered. Buffy wanted to stay with her!

“What about you, Willow? Why are you staying?” 

“My parent aren’t home.” Willow gave a little half-shrug like it didn’t matter. Buffy seemed to pick up on the actual mattering part of it though, the part of Willow that kinda sorta gave a crap about whether her parents gave a crap about her. 

“That sucks,” Buffy murmured, more solemn now. Her hand floated to rest on Willow’s on top of the table. Willow paused in disbelief before turning her hand over and grasping Buffy’s in return. They stayed like that for longer than it felt. Willow felt lucky that there was no one in the Great Hall to stare or ruin the moment and just reveled in the feeling of Buffy’s hand in hers.

“C’mon,” Buffy said, tugging Willow up off her seat. “Do you want to walk the ground with me?” 

Willow looked at her books, then looked at Buffy, the promise of something new and scary but exciting. 

Her books could wait. 

They didn’t let go of each other’s hands till dinnertime.


End file.
